


Reading Between the Strands

by FreshlyJuicedBeetles



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshlyJuicedBeetles/pseuds/FreshlyJuicedBeetles
Summary: Effie can read you like a book. What does Coin say?
Kudos: 6





	Reading Between the Strands

“Never miss an opportunity to take heed of what someone’s appearance tells you about them, Effie dear,” Her wizened grandmother would tell her.

As an escort, you learn to read people, their voices, their words, their body language, their appearance. The better the escort understood the tribute, the better the escort could tailor the experience of the pageantry of the Hunger Games to the tribute. It’s all able to tell you something about the person. Effie’s specialty was hair, which is why she kept her own hidden under wigs. Haymitch’s hair, long and unkempt for a man, said, ‘I’ve given up, leave me alone,’ Katniss’ braid austere said she was stony and blunt. However, her sister’s delicately styled braid said she was compassionate, circling her head like a halo.

Alma Coin’s hair practically screamed.

Effie lowered her colored sunglasses and listened to the hair. That one pure white streak said it all. Analyze the color. White is the color of purity, but in this setting, it could be used as a marker of maturity; to say, ‘you can trust me, I’ve lived through it all.’ Now, the styling. It was front and center, meaning she wanted people to see it, consciously or not. She could have easily parted her hair this way or that to hide it, but she chose to highlight. When everyone dresses relatively the same in District 13, your hair is your only expression.

As she got more and more power-hungry, the streak widened.

Until her

Hair was as white as Snows.


End file.
